Shooting Stars
by Random Stuff xxxxxxx
Summary: Max and Fang were best friends as kids, they grew up together but when they are thirteen Fang gets a contract with a recording company and has to move away leaving Max behind. What happens when they meet again 4 years later? I dont own Maximum Ride or any songs used in any chapters. This story is currently is a hiatus type thing please read the AN for more information
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my first Maximum Ride story and I really hope you like it. In this chapter Max and Fang are quite ooc but after the next chapter they won't be as ooc. Before I forget this is an AU fanfiction with no wings and yes I do realise 13 is really young to get a record deal but that's the only way this would work because I can't write well about people way older than me. Updates will be at least every two or three weeks maybe more often but I need to know what people honestly think before I continue writing so please review!**

**Max is 13 and so is Fang**

**Chapter 1**

It was five-fifteen exactly the time Fang had told max he would be back by, so silently squealing to herself Max dialled the familiar number of his home phone into her own unable to wait any longer. It rang once, twice, three times before the familiar voice of her best friend crackled through the phone.

"Hello?"

"So how'd it go?" Max asked as calmly as she possibly could considering her almost overwhelming excitement and eagerness.

"Ehhh it went ok" Fang said sounding nonplussed whilst smirking to himself.

"Oh Fang I'm so sorry! I thought well, I guess I assumed you'd get it, I mean you're awesome everyone knows that, I mean who wouldn't think that? Like come on you are like epic, the most bestest singer ever! You're like better than, than Justin Beaver! Urgh! No! That's not exactly hard is it? Um better than that British dude, you know the ginger one, or that blonde kid that TV on that TV show or ummmmm… yeah that's all I-"Max rambled immediately thinking the worst.

"Max what are you on about?" Fang asked obviously lost.

"I well, I was" Max started.

"You thought I didn't get it" Fang said smugly.

"Well no I just assumed… wait a moment? You got it?" Max stuttered realising he had actually got it. The record deal every budding musician dreams of was his. The one Fang had been dreaming of for as long as she could remember.

"I got it" Fang confirmed grinning to himself

"Ahhhhh! That's amazing! You're gonna be like famous or something and get and number one debut single and win an award and follow your dreams and be amazing" Max squealed super excited for Fang.

"And it will all be dedicated to you my best friend" Fang told Max honestly.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Aaaaahhhhh! OMG that's awesome! That would be soooo cool!"

"You deserve it you helped me get this far"

"Awwww thanks"

"That's also why I really didn't want to have to tell you this but IhavetomovetoLA" Fang blurted out nervously.

"What?" Max asked not catching the latter part of his sentence

"I have to move to LA"

"Come again" Max asked disbelievingly.

"My record company said they wouldn't take me on if I didn't relocate. They said it would be better for my career as well. I'm sorry. I have to leave tonight."

"You can't be serious!" Max exclaimed waiting for him to tell her he was joking, that he was staying, not leaving her.

"I'm sorry" Fang said weakly really meaning it but he was met by silence. Max could feel tears pricking at her eyes threatening to fall. Fang was moving ACROSS THE COUNTRY without her that night and he had AGREED to it! Max shook her head disbelievingly trying to convince herself that this wasn't really happening. That Fang wasn't really leaving her. Tears trickled down her face as the grim reality hit her. Fang was moving away, leaving her behind for his career. The phone fell from her fingers as she dropped to her knees on her bedroom floor.

"Max? Max I know you're there" Fang said concerned but was met by silence "Fine just listen ok? I'm sorry. I can't do anything about it now I wasn't thinking when I signed the contract my head was in the clouds and I got caught up in the fact it was finally time to live out my dream. I got overwhelmed but-" Fang sighed before letting it all out "but I thought that you would be there for me no matter what because I thought that was how good a friend you were but I guess not. I don't want to leave you behind and I won't not really but its best for me, it's best for my dream and if you aren't happy for me then fine, don't call me but if you want to be there for me even if you can't be in LA next to me you can still be there for me. I'll be on your doorstep from half six until I have to leave if you want to say goodbye properly because I really want to then I guess I'll see you around" Fang said letting everything out and regretting it almost instantly he could almost feel the hurt Max was feeling through the phone and his point was proven when he heard max give a quiet sob but with a sudden spurt of confidence he hung up the phone.

Hearing the line go dead Max let out another sob before murmuring into the dead phone "Goodbye Fang I love you"

That was why Max couldn't let Fang go, why she couldn't be happy for him because she loved him. Fang was her both her best friend and first love and he was leaving. He was leaving her. She knew it was selfish wanting him with her rather than living out his dream in LA but she couldn't help wanting him to stay. She needed him, it sounded pathetic but she did. Max knew she wasn't strong enough to say goodbye to him, to let him go, it was too hard and she knew goodbye would make it more real. It would make it final even if Fang promised to call or visit she knew everything would change if they said goodbye but she had to say goodbye to him somehow even if it was more for him than her, she had to do it. That was why just as Fang started to get up ready to leave a letter fell from her window and fluttered to the ground in front of him.

* * *

Picking up the envelope Fang examined it reading the messy scrawl on the crisp white envelope

_To Fang_

_DO NOT read this until you are on the plane it's important_

_Love Max_

Smiling to himself Fang pocketed the envelope before glancing up at Max's window and knowing she was watching Fang sent her a smile as he placed a small package on the doorstep. Sighing to himself Fang walked to the waiting taxi and climbed in reluctantly glancing back at Max's shrinking house as they drove away.

* * *

Without waiting a second longer Max rushed downstairs sprinting to the front door as fast as she could. She flung the front door open just as the taxi disappeared from her line of sight. Sighing she grabbed the small package, slammed the door and ran back upstairs slamming her door behind her to both her mothers and her sisters disdain.

* * *

Eagerly Fang ripped open the envelope the moment he got to his first class seat on the plane to LA. His eyes flitting across the page rapidly as he read

Dear Nicholas 'Fang' Ride

I guess I don't really know why I wrote this letter but it just seemed so much easier than saying all of this face to face so here goes nothing.

Firstly I'm sorry, I'm sorry for a lot of things actually and I know I don't usually apologise to anyone but I have been doing a lot of stuff I don't do recently and I figured that this was a good place to start this letter so here goes. I'm sorry I overreacted about the whole moving thing. I'm sorry I didn't give you the goodbye you wanted the one we probably should have had. I'm sorry I wasn't fully supportive of you when I should have been. I'm sorry I can't lose you that I can't imagine life without you. I'm sorry for everything.

So I guess you must be wondering exactly why I couldn't say goodbye to you and why I can't stand to lose you, so here goes. The reason I can't bear to see you go is because I love you. Now you probably think I mean as a best friend or something but I don't. I really love you. I know we are only 13 and that's hardly old enough to know what love is but I really love you and that's why I can't lose you. You are my best friend forever and my first love. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I love you with all my heart, how could I say goodbye to that?

I know it's incredibly selfish not saying goodbye because I love you too much and I know I should let you go rather than cling to you and I knew that if I said goodbye face to face I would fall apart and seek comfort in your arms as I always do but I can't keep doing that as much as I may wish I could. I need to move on. I will never forget you but I need to be able to live without you sometimes as well you can't always be there for me, so again I'm sorry Fang.

Love always

Max

By the end of the letter fang had tears in his obsidian eyes (something he would never admit to if you asked) and his long slightly shaggy hair was flopped down over his eyes hiding the tears in them. Max loved him. Max loved him! No matter how many times he told himself that he would still find a small smile on his lips every single time as he relished in the warm slightly fluttery feeling he felt inside. He'd liked Max for a while before the letter but he had never told anybody because he thought that he wouldn't stand a chance with her. He was Fang and she was Max she was way out of his league (to him anyway).

* * *

Ripping the crisp newspaper off of the package quickly Max scrunched her chocolate eyes closed nervous of what she would see inside. After taking a deep breath or two she reopened her eyes to see a medium sized black velvety box in her hands, carefully opening the box Max gasped when she saw what was inside. Placed in the middle of the box was the single most beautiful not to mention expensive looking bracelet she had ever seen. The chain was thin, delicate and sparkled brilliantly in the light but what made Max even more awestricken was the charms on the bracelet.

The first was a small silver bird pictured mid-flight and Max could tell it was a hawk easily. She smiled at the memory of the day she and Fang had visited a bird sanctuary just a month ago. They had both been captivated by the power and grace they flew with and the beautiful plumage on their wings.

The second charm was something that looked like a snake's fang which reminded Max of how Fang got his nickname in the first place and of Fang himself.

The next charm was a small silver teddy bear clutching a heart to its chest which reminded max of the teddy fang had spent all of his money trying to win for her but he had never actually succeeded at winning, the memory made Max smile a little but not fully.

The fourth charm was a small love heart and looking at the back Max could see an elegant engraving simply saying 'Max and Fang forever' in a small loopy style. That made max wonder what if Fang loved her too because the heart certainly gave that impression but then again if he did then why didn't he tell her?

Max smiled again tears pricking at her eyes and she moved on to look at the 5th and final charm. It was a shooting star.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi so this chapter is considerably (posh word!) shorter than the last because well because that's how it worked out but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. So thanks to all my reviewers for chapter one: Deathstarling556, mee, sparx01, and winged and dangerous 99 I really appreciated your thoughts so thank you. Also thank you to all of the people who followed and or favourite the first chapter. Love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: me no own Maximum Ride**

**Yeah so I think I should stop nattering and let you guys read the chapter so please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2

Max's 16th Birthday three years later

Max woke up at the crack of dawn almost buzzing with excitement, not because it was her 16th birthday even though she was ridiculously excited about that. What she was excited for was fang. He was finally coming back after three years he was coming back, not that he hadn't tried before because he had. But it just hadn't worked out. Something had always come up so they had to cancel and reschedule. Max couldn't wait to see Fang again- being fed up of having to make do with pictures, videos, interviews, live performances on TV, and newspaper clippings for 3 years.

Fang had been busy almost all the time since they were 13 and the one time he had actually managed to visit their small town Max was on a European school trip so they hadn't seen each other for 3 years. All of Fangs hard work sure had paid off though he had an army of teenage fans, 2 double platinum albums with a third on the way, 22 top ten hits including ten number ones, a trust fund filled with his many millions and a budding acting career to top it off. Fang Ride had it all- everything he could ever want and more yet Max insisted that inside he was still the same cute but goofy boy next door under the superstar Nick Ride exterior.

Max knew he had let her down many times before but Fang had sworn to come this time that he wouldn't let her down like every time before. This time was going to be different. Not like the first Christmas after he had left when he had promised his mum, his sister and Max he would spend Christmas with them but he had ended up on tour instead or Max's 14th birthday when he had flown off the Europe to perform at an awards show when someone had dropped out at the last minute or her 15th when he had scheduled his album release party on the same night in a different state. This time would be different.

* * *

The day of final preparations for her party couldn't have gone any slower for Max so by the time she was all glammedup (with Nudge's) and in a car on the way to her party wearing a white shimmering strapless dress, a cropped black leather jacket, black heeled boots and red lipstick with her blonde-brown hair falling in golden waves down her back, her chocolate eyes alight with excitement and the charm bracelet Fang had given her on her wrist.

Walking inside the busy hall Max beamed widely her eyes searching for those familiar obsidian eyes and that dark scruffy and slightly overlong hair but not finding either. Max felt a wave of disappointment but told herself Fang would be there that he was running late but he'd be there like he promised. Wouldn't he?

* * *

As the party went on Max kept catching herself watching the doors desperately urging Fang to burst through them. So desperately that she barely noticed the twinkling lights draped around the busy room or the people asking how she was or even how Fang was and laughing when she didn't know. Max barely registered anything as her eyes meticulously searched the room for him only to not find him every time. The only reason she continued to look was her heart and the feeble dying hope it held telling her he would come while logic and experience told her he wouldn't come.

* * *

Max couldn't stay at the party any longer it was three maybe four hours into the party and there was only an hour or so to go but Fang still hadn't arrived or even called. Finally losing her last feeble ray of hope Max fled from the room, running away blindly tears pricking at her eyes as she finally realised he really wasn't coming. Falling to her knees as soon as she got into the closest empty room Max broke down. Max sobbed muttering to herself as she rocked back and forth whist her friends tried to soothe her, to calm her.

"He said he'd come, he said he'd be here" Max muttered because he had he had said he would come, that he would be there. He had said he wouldn't miss it for the world but Max had now realised it was all lies. That was all he did now he was a big shot recording artist, he lied. He had lied to Max too many times to even attempt to count. He had lied to his mum many a time. He had lied to his younger sister too. He had even lied to his millions of adoring fans. No one was exempt from his lies anymore. Fang wasn't the same sweet boy Max used to know. He was someone else entirely and Max was fed up. Fang wasn't worth crying over anymore. Max now knew that it was time to let him go, he had let her down one time too many and he wasn't worth all of the hurt anymore. That was why when Fang called that night Max answered the phone to speak to him one last time, to say goodbye and Max dearly hoped it would be their last goodbye because the two they'd had seemed to hurt Max a lot more than they hurt Fang.

**04/01/13 or the way americans put it 01/04/13: i just realised I put Nudge as Fangs sister when she wasnt so I'm sorry about that :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **** hi so this chapter is shorter than the last two but it's for a very good reason. I know exactly what I want to write but I need some song ideas because I have virtually none so if anyone could suggest a few songs in reviews or pm's I would be soooo grateful and I'm sorry if this is suckish or cliché but hopefully the next chapter will be much better**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed or favourite ly all and please suggest songs!**

**Chapter 3**

"You're on in five Miss Martinez" a stage hand told Max as she sat by the side of the stage nervously biting her lip as she watched the crowd chatter loudly. It was her first big live show and she was opening for a hugely famous band and her closest friends - the Flock.

The flock consisted of Iggy an almost freakishly tall and skinny 17 year old boy with almost clear blue eyes and pale blonde hair. He was friendly to everyone he liked but if he didn't like you…well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty- he was after all a pyromaniac who had a vast knowledge of how to make bombs at home.

Then there was Nudge she had beautiful dark hair and dark eyes she was also 17, adored all things girly and tended to talk a lot when she was overexcited but Nudge was also Max's closest friend, the one who was there for Max after her 16th birthday party. Max had met Nudge backstage at one of the flock's concerts as part of Max's birthday present from her parents she and Nudge had clicked and eventually became best friends. Nudge was the friendliest kindest sweetest and most energetic person Max knew.

Gazzy was the next member on the flock and aged 16 he was the second youngest member. He was strangely cute and innocent looking for a 16 year old with his wide bright blue eyes curly blonde hair and a cherubic face. No one really knew exactly why people called him Gazzy unless you knew him in which case you would most definitely know why.

The fourth and youngest member of the flock was Angel and she was as the name suggests an angel unless you got on her bad side in which case you should be worried very worried. She was Gazzy's younger sister by exactly seven minutes a fact Gazzy didn't hesitate to use against her and the spitting image of her brother with golden curls and wide blue eyes filled with innocence that always gave her what she wanted.

Max hadn't asked to open for the Flock yes she had always dreamed of doing so but now she was beyond nervous and beginning to regret agreeing to open for them. What if their fans didn't like her? What if she was booed offstage? What if she fell off the stage? Her list of worries seemed endless and she really wished she didn't have to do this.

"Maaaaax!" Nudge yelled running to Max looking ready to burst with excitement.

"Yes" Max replied trying to sound interested and hide her nervousness.

"You will never guess who has backstage passes for this show!" Nudge exclaimed bouncing excitedly

"I don't know who?" Max asked humouring Nudge

"The one, the only, Nicholas Ride!" Nudge exclaimed squealing madly "Its soooooo exciting!"

"Yeah…I guess so" max agreed quietly as she silently panicked. She couldn't see him now, not after everything. He hadn't been there for her for years but now he was and he probably didn't know it. He'd probably just come to see the flock and get some publicity not to see her- Max doubted he even remembered her name.

"What's wrong Max?" Nudge asked concerned.

"I-it's nothing. I'm just really nervous" max said truthfully because she was actually nervous but not for the reason Nudge would think.

"Don't be you're amazing. Everyone will love you" Nudge said reassuringly and Max nodded weakly letting herself smile a little.

"Miss Martinez you need to get into position you're on in less than two minutes" the stage hand informed Max as she returned before leading her away.

"Have fun out there Max!" Nudge yelled as they left.

Almost two minutes later Max was ready in position in the wings of the arena, microphone on and ready to go, wearing grey skinny jeans, a silvery sparkly top and her signature black leather jacket teamed with black heeled lace up boots and her charm bracelet which now had a few additional charms including a musical note, a small silver boot and a set of silver wings. As she waited for her queue Max found her eyes glued to the other side of the wings where Fang or Nicholas as everyone now knew him as stood his obsidian eyes searching the crowd as if he was looking for someone in the masses but Max didn't have time to dwell on that as seconds later the music to her first song started playing.

**Remember song suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I'm sorry it took me a while to update but school was really busy so I had loads of homework to do but since it's less than two weeks until half term it's not so bad right now and hopefully I will be able to write a few chapters in the holiday if all goes well. And thank-you to all of my reviewers I'm glad you seem to like it so far aaaaannnnnnddddd… I have nothing left to say except I don't own and of the songs or characters featured in this fanfiction and enjoy the chapter oooh and any song suggestions would be useful for future chapters so enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

Taking a deep breath Max stepped out of the wings onto the stage as she started to sing

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_ Max closed her eyes as she sung

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_ Max glanced at fang as she sang he looked confused with his obsidian eyes locked onto her right wrist glancing down for a second Max wanted to hit herself. She was wearing the bracelet. What if he recognised it?

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_ Max looked at Fang as she sang that. Max desperately wanted him to know that she was tired of waiting but Fang was still staring at her confused, were his eyes flitting between her bracelet and her face as he frowned.

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_ Max was still looking at Fang as she sang that because she was tired of waiting for him she just wanted her best friend back. The Fang she knew.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, _

_Oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

Max finished beaming at the crowd and trying to ignore Fangs burning gaze as she took in the screaming crowd. It was really happening. Her dream had really come true. She was doing what she loved in front of the ones she loved and that was all she could ask for.

"Ok! So I think you guys liked that one!" Max yelled and was greeted by screams louder than she had ever heard before all for her " So next up is an old favourite song of mine I was obsessed with it for ages when I was I kid and I have always wanted to perform this so hear you go"

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted _

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed _

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd _

_You're gonna hear my voice _

_When I shout it out loud _

_It's my life _

_It's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_It's my life _

_This is for the ones who stood their ground _

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down _

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake _

_Luck ain't even lucky _

_Got to make your own breaks_

_It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_'Cause it's my life _

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out _

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

_It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life!_

Max loved that song. It had always been her favourite song especially when Fang left because its message to her was clear. It's your life. Max had practically lived by that motto since her 16th birthday when she had realised she couldn't waste her life waiting on fang, she had live her life without him. That was even the reason she was onstage right now, because she had taken a chance and decided to live out her dream while she had that chance well that and Nudges determination.

"This next song is a new one I wrote about when I lost my best friend and I just hope they hear this so here you go"

_Here's my heart in a postcard, darling  
Just one step from the edge  
Sleep alone and it's so hard, darling  
You're next to me in my head__  
__But it's too late, too late to call  
Are you out there?  
Too late, too much to say  
Wish you were here, wish you well  
If you'd only share this hell _Max had always wished Fang been there to share her life with her but he hadn't and instead she had to cope with the hell that was her life without him while he lived the dream_  
__But you leave and stains are left on me  
I wish you, I wish you were here  
I wish you, I wish you were here__  
__Here's my Hollywood ending calling  
Every day fades to black  
Sick and tired of pretending, darling  
That you'll ever come back  
But it's too late, too late to call  
Are you out there?  
Too late, too much to say  
Wish you were here, wish you well  
If you'd only share this hell  
But you leave and stains are left on me  
I wish you, I wish you were here _Max threw her arm out in Fangs direction as she sang as if she was urging him to remember, desperate to see a flash of recognition in those obsidian eyes._  
__I wish you, I wish you were here__  
__Tell me something  
Talk me down, down again  
I'm broken, I'm frozen out  
Wish you were here, wish you well  
If you'd only share this hell  
But you leave and stains are left on me  
Wish you were here, wish you well  
If you'd only share this hell  
But you leave, and stains are left on me  
I wish you, I wish you were here  
I wish you, I wish you were here_

He still didn't recognize her that much was obvious from the look of complete confusion covering his face and the way his eyes were glued onto her watching like a hawk. Then recognition. A flash of recognition. His eyes widened and he shook his head disbelievingly as he told himself it couldn't possibly be her. Max wouldn't sing in front of an audience well at least not the Max he had once known 4 years before.

"Thank you LA!" Max yelled to the screaming crowd as she walked off stage she was headed to the side Fang was currently watching her from and when she did finally realize she was just a few feet away from him and it was way too late to change her direction.

"Hey! Max right?" Fang asked tapping her shoulder as she walked past.

"Yeah why F-Nick?" Max asked silently cursing herself for almost calling him Fang he wasn't Fang to her anymore. Fang frowned at her obviously having heard Max stumbling over his name.

"I just wanted to congratulate you for your performance" F- Nick said smoothly but glancing up to his face Max could tell that wasn't all he wanted to say.

"Well thank you I had fun out there" Max said honestly because she had. When she was onstage she felt like nothing could touch her, like she was flying.

"It looked like you were" Nick told her a small almost imperceptible crooked smile gracing his lips.

"It's hard not to have fun when you're onstage like that with all of that it's just…exhilarating" Max replied truthfully.

"I know what you mean-" Fang started to say but was interrupted.

"Hey look I'm sorry but I really have to go I'm running late but I'd love to talk some other time" Max said quickly having glanced at the clock behind Fang and seen the time.

"Yeah sure one quick question though" Fang said quickly before he could lose his nerve.

"Yeah?" Max said bouncing on the balls of her feet conscious of the time.

Fang took a deep breath "Do I know you?"

**Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's the next chapter I hope you guys like this and I'm sorry it took so long but I had to visit tons of family members since Friday so I haven't had much time to write sorry. So here is the chapter and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Fang took a deep breath "Do I know you?"

_Well shit _Max thought as soon as she heard his question. He recognized her. He didn't know who she was but he recognized her and he was sure to realize sooner or later. Her chocolate eyes filled with alarm and her mind went into overdrive desperately trying to figure out what to say before he noticed her panicking and sheer terror.

"I mean that bracelet. I recognize it" Fang added seeing Max's shocked face.

"What this old thing?" Max asked pointing to the charm bracelet and trying to act like it wasn't anything of importance.

Fang nodded slowly looking a little nervous.

"Oh yeah maybe. I bought it from a charity shop ages ago. Why?" Max lied smoothly.

"I- nothing I just gave one like that to my best friend a few years ago" Fang said nonchalantly covering for himself as he silently cursed himself for even daring to believe that she could be the same Max. That she could have kept the bracelet all these years after everything he had put her though, after he had abandoned her all those times. Fang knew he had hurt Max a lot he knew he had let her down and done nothing about it, yet he still clung to his memories of her.

"Well she must be a lucky girl then" Max finally said

"Well I would say I was the lucky one to have known her" Fang said honestly

"Oh past tense I'm sorry" Max said hiding a smile that he still remembered her as she tried to keep her secret

"Oh she's not dead. I just… I just messed up and she got left behind. I haven't seen her for four years now" Fang told Max and Max was over the moon with happiness he remembered her (kind of) and he was sorry for hurting her even if he hadn't actually told her that.

"Didn't you ever go back?" Max asked honestly curious because over the past few years she had been to a lot of places and not really been home much.

"Once but she was away on a school trip or something. I don't thing her parents even told her I came" Fang said after a pause he sounded sort of sorry and wistful as if he wished he had actually got to see her.

"Oh well I'm sorry. Maybe you should try calling or something? I mean isnt it better late than never?" Max suggested wishing he would actually take her advice and call her.

"Yeah I wish I had the confidence to do that. if I went back now the chances are max would quite literally bite my head off before brutally murdering me at least seven times for everything I did" Fang said honestly Max hid a snigger knowing Fang was scared of her and that a year ago she might have actually did that she probably still would if she hadn't realized he was truly sorry even though he couldn't say it to her. In a way max was glad Fang couldn't remember her because rather than trying to make thing right he was being himself and Max could tell he wasn't the same Fang she had known as a kid but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"She sounds fun" Max said finally

"Yeah she loves a laugh. She used go completely nuts for cookies like if you refused to give her a cookie you were dead meat" Fang said a trace of a smile on his lips as he remembered her.

"Cookies! I frickin love those things they are heaven on earth! Hey do you have any cookies?" Max said hearing the world cookies and immediately feeling hungry and having an odd craving for freshly baked cookies oozing melted chocolate and melting in her mouth

"Uh no sorry" Fang said sounding confused and max frowned at him angrily losing her disguise "You know you are a lot like Max its weird you have the same name, you act kind of like her, you even look like her" Fang added after a while slightly confused and sounding suspicious

"Umm… what a coincidence! How freaky!" Max panicked desperately trying not to give herself away

"Ok?" Fang said even more confused.

"Oh is that the time I have to run I'm already late" Max said quickly as she ran around him making a bee line to her dressing room. Fang watched her confused for a moment before shrugging to himself and turning to watch the flock onstage. (**Bold is Iggy** _Italics are Nudge __**Bold Italics are both**_)

_From the get-go, I knew this was hard to hold_

_Like a crash, the whole thing spun out of control_

Max could hear Nudges singing from her dressing room and now she wished she couldn't. That song had always reminded her of Fang since she had first heard it just after her 16th birthday because everything had just seemed to spin out of control.

**_Oh_****, on a wire, we were dancing**

** Two kids, no consequences**

**Pull the trigger without thinking**

**There's only ****_one way down this road_**

Fang had pulled the trigger he had let their friendship die and they could never go back to the way it used to be no matter how much they both wished it could.

**_It was like a time bomb set into motion_**

**_ We knew that we were destined to explode_**

**_ And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage_**

**_ You know I'm never gonna let you go_**

_We're like a time bomb_

** Gonna lose it**

** Let's diffuse it**

** Baby, ****_we're like a time bomb_**

** But I need it**

**_Wouldn't have it any other way_**

Max and Fang were like a time bomb they were destined to explode at some point and when they did they had never planned to let go of each other when they did, but they still let go.

**Well, there's no way out of this, so let's stay in**

** Every storm that comes also comes to an end**

_ Oh, resistance is useless_

_ Just two kids stupid and fearless_

_ Like a bullet shooting the lovesick_

_There's only one way down this road_

**_It was like a time bomb set into motion_**

**_ We knew that we were destined to explode_**

**_ And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage_**

**_ You know I'm never gonna let you go_**

_ We're like a time bomb_

** Gonna lose it**

** Let's diffuse it**

** Baby, we're like a time bomb**

** But I need it**

_Wouldn't have it any other way_

**Got my heart in your hands**

** Like a time bomb ticking**

** It goes off; we start again**

** When it breaks, we fix it**

** Got your heart in my hands**

** Like a time bomb ticking**

** We should know better**

**_But we won't let go_**

They should have known better than to let go, they knew they should have held on but they hadn't and nothing could change that.

**_It was like a time bomb set into motion_**

** We knew that we were destined to explode****_ (_**_Destined to explode__**)**_

**_ And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage_**

**_ You know I'm never gonna let you let me go_**

_ We're like a time bomb_

**Gonna lose it**

** Let's diffuse it**

** Baby, we're ****_like a time bomb_**

**But I need it**

**_ Wouldn't have it any other way_**

**And you guys know it would be a great Christmas present if you told me what you thought right? *nudge* *nudge* *wink* *wink***

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! xoxoxoxo (hopefully I will update before then though)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so I meant to type this up earlier but my mum thinks I spend ****_way _****too much time on the laptop which I don't but oh well and I'm really slow at typing but oh well.**

**Thank-you soooo much to everyone who has reviewed and someone asked if I was going to put Max and Fang back together and my answer to that is yes… hopefully there will be fax soon I'm not exactly sure when though it depends.**

**Oh and to ****13Swifty**** thank-you sooo much for noticing that chapter 2 was based on The Moment I knew I had just got Red (the deluxe version) when I wrote the third chapter and I was planning to use it in this story I don't know exactly when I will use it though but I have a rough idea. **

**Ooh and before I forget I changed part of the third chapter because I decided that it would get too complicated to add Ella into this story so sorry about that.**

**So here is the chapter I hope you guys like it! Read and Review!**

Chapter 6

"Max? Maaaax?" Max could hear Nudge calling for her it was over an hour since the concert had finished and everyone but Max, the Flock, the staff and Nick Ride had left the venue. No one had seen Max since her performance and they had to leave soon so they would get to their next city the next day but Max didn't want to be found and when she didn't want to be found no one had ever been able to find her except Fang of course but that was when they were thirteen but that was four years ago and Max had spent most of those four years hiding from people she couldn't bear to face because of the memories of Fang that came with them. She hadn't talked to her old best friends except in passing since Fang had left and instead she had found new friends and left anything that reminded her of Fang behind. Max didn't really know why she was hiding because she knew Fang should have left by now but in a way she didn't want to come out and see that he had left instead she wanted to keep herself under the illusion he was still there but she couldn't hide forever.

"In here" Max called at last slowly crawling out of her hiding place and standing up so that Nudge could see her.

"What the? Where did you come from?" Nudge asked too confused to launch into one of her famous monologues which Max was eternally grateful for.

"The corner" Max said simply and seeing Nudges confused face she elaborated "Behind the piano"

"Oh! Really? I didn't even see you there! It's like you were invisible or something like no one has seen you in here and over eight people must have checked already. That's so cool! I wish I could do that! It must be so awesome to be able to hide and not be found you're just like cam- mppfhh" a hand clamped over Nudge's mouth stopping her mid-rant.

"Thank you! Thank you soooo much. I thought my ears were going to start bleeding for a moment there!" Max exclaimed gratefully throwing her arms around Iggy.

"No problem it's in my job description after all" Iggy replied

"What? Igdiot wanted must be able to play guitar, sing, make food and shut Nudge up?"

"Yeah I'm a highly skilled man even if I do-"

"Man? That's a good one Iggy" Max cut him off laughing while Iggy stared at Max not blinking his blue eyes filled with a look of condescension he had mastered as a baby.

"Maxie darling that was not a joke I hear that the ladies are quite fond of me. I am told I am quite the ladies _man_ nowadays" Iggy said in a posh sounding voice waving his free hand around in a pompous way as he spoke.

"In your dreams Igbutt"

"I think you will find you mean in your dreams Maxie-Waxie"

"Actually I think you will find that is called a nightmare" Max replied coolly "Oh and you may want to release Nudge she looks just about ready to burst and your hand is probably dripping with saliva by now" Max added calmly, Iggy immediately pulled his hand away and stared at the saliva covering it in disgust before wiping it down his already filthy jeans.

"Finally!" Nudge exclaimed the moment Iggy's hand withdrew "so as I was going to say earlier Carlene told me to tell you something and I was totally going to tell you before the concert but you were already onstage and I was going to tell you after but you disa-"

"NUDGE! Will you just cut to the chase already? We don't have all year!" Max interrupted.

"So anyway Carlene told me to tell you that the one and only Nicholas Ride is coming on tour with us! Eeeeekkkkk!" Nudge exclaimed excitedly.

"What!" Max exclaimed wondering if she had heard Nudge right. Had she actually just said that Nicholas Ride as in Nicholas who was at the concert who was actually Fang was coming on tour with them?

"Nicholas Ride you know the one who was at the concert tonight is coming on tour with us! Isn't it exciting!?"

"Not really"

"What! Why?" Nudge asked "He's amazing!"

"I- Yeah I'm just not in the mood right now and exactly who is Carlene?!" Max asked confused trying to cover for herself.

"She's our tour manager"

"Really?" Max asked skeptically

"Really" Iggy confirmed

"Are you sure?" Max asked still skeptical.

"Yes I'm sure" Iggy confirmed

"Carlene is our tour manager Max she's the skinny woman with the brown hair that is badly dyed blonde and always wears a pastel suit even though they totally don't match her skin tone" Nudge explained sounded disgusted by Carlene's dress sense.

"What the bossy one?" Max asked.

"Yeah that's her" Nudge confirmed.

"Oh" Max said realizing who they were talking about.

"Yeah oh you should know that by now" Iggy said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I should but you should know that I am an extremely unobservant person by now"

"You have seen her at least every day for at least the last week" Nudge added

"Yeah… I have absolutely no excuse for that then" Max said reluctantly.

"No not really max" Iggy replied

"OMG! I just remembered we have to leave right now or we will get to the hotel too late to check in so we will have to sleep on the tour bus and tonight is the last night for _ages _that we have time to stop at a hotel and we will have to sleep on the bus tons and not that I would mind if Nicholas was on our bus"

"I would"

"You would what?"

"I would mind"

"What? You can't say that! How can you say that? He's perfect, he's-"

"Trust me he is far from perfect" Max said brushing past Nudge and Iggy. Sure Nudge was her best friend but she couldn't stand people saying just how perfect and amazing Nicholas Ride was when he was neither. She hated how no one knew about her and F-Nicks childhood. How nobody knew how much he had hurt her well except him and their families but they didn't really count.

Running out of the room, straight down the many dark corridors and out the back exit to the huge tour bus that she, the flock and now Nick shared Max wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, she wanted to cry, and she hated how nobody ever seemed to really listen to her. The last time she felt like someone was really listened to her was before Fang had left. Fang had always been a great listener; he had always known what to do and how to cheer her up. No one could comfort her as well as Fang could and since he had left nobody had been able to comfort Max no matter how much she wished they could and now having him back she felt broken again. It was like all of the carefully reassembled pieces of her heat had been broken all over again and this time it seemed so much more irreparable than ever before.

Max ran on board the Flock's huge tour bus and seeing the rest of the Flock sat on the large black L-shaped couch she ran upstairs to the conference room which she and the Flock had turned into a den where she blindly threw herself onto the soft couch only to land on something hard that definitely was not couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I am so so sorry this took so long but its a longer chapter? I have been really disorganised lately and I have to choose my gcse options soon and I have no idea of what to pick but thats no excuse I almost had this finished last week but then I changed my mind about what was going to happen so had to rewrite it again I am really sorry I hate taking ages to update and having to wait ages for a chapter so Im sorry i made you guys wait but please review? I virtually live for those and enjoy! I own nothing the song is The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift and im sorry if you dont like it

Chapter 7

_Max ran on board the Flock's huge tour bus and seeing the rest of the Flock sat on the large black L-shaped couch she ran upstairs to the conference room which she and the Flock had turned into a den where she blindly threw herself onto the soft couch only to land on something hard that definitely was not couch._

Max slowly turned her head to face whoever she had landed on desperately hoping it wasn't Fang he was the one person she really didn't want to see right then. In fact if it was anyone but Fang she would be happy no matter whom they were. So when she finally saw who she had landed on top of she silently cursed as she leapt off of Fang. Typical. The one person she really did not want to see just happened to be the one she landed on top of. That was just her luck. It always had been.

"Um… Hi?" Max said at last to Fang no he was Nick now. not Fang she really needed to stop referring to him as Fang in her mind it was getting confusing. He wasn't her Fang anymore. Realizing this she leapt off of him and ran into the the small recording studio next door not wanting to talk to Nick and needing to let it all out. She always sang when she was feeling over whelmed and she was eternally grateful she had somewhere to do that on the tour bus that was totally private if she locked the door. The room was totally sound proofed and had most of the capabilities of a normal recording studio so many of the Flocks recent songs had originally been recorded in there.

Max threw herself onto the armchair she always sat on when she was in the studio and deliberated for a moment before pulling her song book from under her chair. Nobody knew she kept it there and Max was extremely glad of that fact since that was just about the only thing she owned that the Flock didn't know the exact location of. No one had ever read one of the songs from this song book; they were way too private for everyone to hear. She opened it randomly and sighed seeing which song it was. She didn't like to play that one out loud it was way to personal and it tended to bring back memories of her 16th birthday but she knew that it was about time she got over it and moved on considering Nick was going to be around for a while and if she couldn't act like she didn't know him he was going to figure it out sooner rather than later. Without checking to see if the door was shut she moved to sit in front of the electric piano she started playing.

_You should've been there  
Should've burst through the door  
With that 'baby I'm right here' smile  
And it would've felt like  
A million little shining stars had just aligned  
And I would've been so happy _Nick frowned hearing soft singing coming from where Max had ran after she had landed on him. Silently he walked towards the source of music and peered through the partly opened door curiously._  
Christmas lights glisten  
I've got my eye on the door  
Just waiting for you to walk in  
But the time is ticking  
People ask me how I've been  
As I come back through my memory  
How you said you'd be here  
You said you'd be here  
_Listening carefully to lyrics Nick began to notice just how familiar the voice sounded and how the lyrics seemed to remind him of the year before when he had missed his flight back to his hometown to go to his best friends 16th Birthday and his manager wouldn't let him get another flight so he had ended up arriving a full week later when his best friend had already left for a school trip to France. He had wanted to wait for her to come back from her trip and apologize in person but his manager had practically dragged him to New York for interviews. He had left a note on her pillow but he assumed she had never gotten in because she had never called or taken him up on the free backstage passes he had left with the note. After that his friend had refused to talk to him and he hadn't seen her since._  
And it was like slow motion  
Standing there in my party dress  
In red lipstick  
With no one to impress  
And they're all laughing  
As I'm looking around the room  
But there's one thing missing  
And that was the moment I knew  
And the hours pass by  
Now I just wanna be alone  
But your close friends always seem to know  
When there's something really wrong  
So they follow me down the hall  
And there in the bathroom  
I try not to fall apart  
And the sinking feeling starts  
As I say hopelessly  
He said he'd be here  
_Nicks old friends had told him about a very similar situation when he had finally went back to his hometown with his old best friend but surely that was just coincidence right?_  
And it was like slow motion  
Standing there in my party dress  
In red lipstick  
With no one to impress  
And they're all laughing  
And asking me about you  
But there's one thing missing  
And that was the moment I knew  
What do you say  
When tears are streaming down your face  
In front of everyone you know?  
And what do you do when the one  
Who means the most to you  
Is the one who didn't show?  
You should've been here  
And I would've been so happy  
And it was like slow motion  
Standing there in my party dress  
In red lipstick  
With no one to impress  
And they're all standing around me singing  
Happy birthday to you_ Nick had found yet another similarity it was his best friend's birthday he had missed and her birthday was in December like _  
But there's one thing missing  
And that was the moment I knew  
Oh, I knew  
You call me later  
And say, I'm sorry, I didn't make it  
And I say, I'm sorry too_ Nick had even had that very same conversation with his best friend after he had missed her party and no matter how much he had apologized she wouldn't listen being her normal stubborn self but surely that was just another coincidence right? _  
And that was the moment I knew  
_taking a deep breath Nick pushed the door open a little wider as Max finished her song.

Max looked up from the piano with tears in her brown eyes. That song had always made her cry ever since she had written it the night after her party and she had never shared it with anyone it was way to personal.

Fang sighed he had hurt her a lot way too much for him to be forgiven and he knew letting her know he had heard the song would just make everything worse so silently as usual he walked away from the open door and resumed his position on the couch.

Max came out a few minutes later composed and seeming to take a deep breath she shot a small smile to Nick before grabbing the television remote from Fang and putting Friends on as she sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Hey guys!" the cheerful voice of Angel filled the space as the petite blonde 16 year old skipped into the room cheerfully beaming widely followed by her older brother Iggy and Nudge as the bus's engine started.

It took exactly eight hours and 59 minutes to get to their second stop on their tour (not that Max had been counting or anything) and that was because of the Flocks long running tradition to start every tour off in their hometown and the second the other side of the country. The rest of the shows were much closer together but it was a well-known fact that the Flock preferred to travel during the day because there was far less traffic and they were absolutely awful at keeping still and the theory was that if they travelled at night they could sleep whilst travelling and for the most part it worked except from on the first night and the last night of the tour so Max got no sleep during that journey.

At first it was awkward Nick didn't know the Flock well so just watched looking amused at their antics but every time Max looked up at him he seemed to be watching her, Nudge and Angel were fussing about what to wear to the next show and Max was _never_ going to join in with _that _discussion and Gazzy and Iggy were talking about their plans for pranking their tour manager and where to hide their newest bomb but once Nudge and Angel eventually finished their discussion they decided to put Just Dance 4 on as they had apparently learnt the dance to _Call Me Maybe_ and _What Makes You Beautiful_ off by heart and wanted everyone to join in. after that Iggy put scream on after spending the best part of twenty minutes discussing which Scream was best and eventually settling on one because it was the original. Nudge and Angel screamed loudly every time it got jumpy giving everyone on the bus a headache while Gazzy, Iggy and Nick barely flinched. Max got through the whole of the film without screaming but when it was finished she couldn't help but be paranoid when she gave up for the night to go to bed downstairs.

Hearing a creak behind her Max screamed, whirling around to see Nick standing behind her looking startled and sheepish. Shooting him a small apologetic smile she rushed onto her bed for the tour it was above Angels and opposite Nudge's and buried her face in the pillow.

Why did he have to be everywhere? Why couldn't she just forget about him and move on like she had tried so hard to? It seemed like everywhere she went Nick was always there. She couldn't hide as hard as she tried he was still there. He seemed to be everywhere but that was probably because in one way or another he was.

Please review? I finished this off on my kindle just so I got it up tonight for you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Hello my lovely readers. Thank you so much for all of your reviews last chapter and I'm sorry this took so long to finish but I have very limited computer time (blame my mum) and I usually have to do homework or have to do something else on it instead that and I was in Belgium on valentine's day when I would have probably had time to write part of the chapter. I hope you like this chapter though. I don't think it's that great. And to me Max seems way OOC so I'm sorry.**

**Oh and before I forget in an earlier chapter (I think it was ch3) I accidentally put Nudge as Fang's sister but Nudge is NOT Fang's sister so thank you to the Guest reviewer who pointed that out it is now rectified.**

**Also thank-you to Skatzaa for telling me about the run on sentences I have tried not to do that this chapter and I will fix the previous chapters when I get time.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride (sadly) :(**

* * *

Chapter Eight-the next morning

Max woke up to the sound of screaming and the unmistakable 'boom' of one of Iggy and Gazzy's bombs, which was followed by the sound of yet more screaming. Just a normal morning then. It was 6am and Max knew for a fact the rest of the Flock had turned in way after midnight. That meant only one thing. They were completely loaded up on caffeine, from what Max could hear anyway. That meant that by the end of that nights show they would be exhausted and virtually dead on their feet. Max knew that from having joined them for the first few days of their last tour about eight months previously before joining her Mum and sister in England to visit family and boy was she glad she didn't have to spend the whole tour with them. As much as she loved them to bits a girl could only cope with so much sleep deprivation and so many hyper teenagers in a few days stuck on a tour bus nonetheless. But that was last time, this time she was staying for the whole tour but she didn't mind that much. She had heard from their manager that it got better as the tour went on but that the start was always the worst part, which meant she only had to survive a few days of hyper teenagers and exhaustion.

"Max" a soft voice whispered as hand shook her shoulder gently. Max opened one eye slightly before inaudibly sighing and closing again seeing who it was. Nick. Again. Really? Could she not go one day without seeing him, hearing him or even hearing about him? Was it really that hard? Of course it was. He was Nick Ride every teenage girls dream, his picture was in every teenage magazine there was and half the adult ones now as well.

"Maxie it's time to wake up" he tried again reaching out to shake her shoulder again but her hand snapped out and grabbed his wrist before he could touch her as she sat up glaring at him.

"Don't call me that" she snarled twisting his wrist. Nick opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He was going to give himself away at this rate.

"Yes?" Max asked sweetly still holding his wrist tightly.

"You have a photo-shoot today. Carlene said you're late" he said simply pulling his hand away.

"And how would you know that?" Max asked still annoyed at being disturbed.

"Because it's not just you they want" he replied simply as he left the room.

"I was hoping she'd forget" Max huffed.

"You and me both. You and me both" Nick called back as he left.

Max sighed pulling herself from the warmth of her bed and quickly pulling on her favourite purple top and black jeans with a burgundy hoodie she'd had since she went skiing with her school two years before. She shoved her feet in her black converse and rushed into the kitchen were Iggy had left a large stack of pancakes out for her. Max ate them quickly before leaping up and running straight into a scowling Carlene (her and The Flocks manager). Carlene was a beautiful woman with pale blonde hair cut short and pixie like features.

"There you are!" Carlene exclaimed obviously annoyed. "We are running late we have to go now"

"Really? Can't I just not turn up?"

"Max! This is a huge opportunity for you to boost your fan base and get some big press. You can't just not turn up!" Carlene exclaimed sounding outraged by the suggestion.

"Ok geez it was just an idea! You know I hate photo shoots" Max complained.

"I know Max but you have to do this." Carlene pleaded

"Fine" Max mumbled grumpily.

* * *

1 Hour Later

"Ok Maximum you are already for the first set of pictures!" Max's make-up artist told her as she swept a pale barely noticeable shade of blush across Max's cheeks with a flourish.

"Finally" Max exclaimed jumping up happily. "Wait. Did you say the first set of pictures? There's more than one lot?!"

"Yes it's a full day shoot" she informed Max and in response Max hit her head onto the nearby table.

"Hey! Don't ruin your make up!" the make-up artist exclaimed as Max stood up reluctantly and slowly walked out of the dressing room into the studio dragging her (unluckily for her) silver strappy heel clad feet along the floor.

"There you are Maximum! Are you ready to start?" the overly happy and enthusiastic photographer said as his almost freakishly large green eyes locked onto her. Max nodded slowly and stood behind him awkwardly.

"Ok... Hmmm let's start with… Ah yes! Nick can you stand over there next to the armchair. Yes, that's it now Maximum darling can you sit across it. No! The other way yes that's it put your head down a bit… yes now Nick I need you to give me sexy and yes that's it! Perfect!" The photographer instructed before finally snapping a few pictures of them as Nick whispered in her ear "Looking good there Max"

Max felt stupid posing like that. Looking like she was in love with Nick or something while wearing a stupidly short black dress and caked in make-up. It wasn't her. The photographer made her pose with Nick in similar positions a few more times but the last position was the one that infuriated her most.

"Right now Nick I need you to sit her yes like that! Now Maximum I need you to sit on him. Go on knees either side and put your arms around his neck-"

"No! I won't keep doing this! None of these pictures are me! I would never do any of these things! It's all fake and I'm never fake! I refuse to have any more photos taken until I get a new photographer who doesn't want to make me look like a slut!" Max yelled outraged she was fed up of people portraying her as a slut. "And none of those pictures make it to the media they all get deleted. Every last one!" Max finished running into her dressing room with tears in her eyes.

She hated the way photographers seemed to want to portray her. She always felt like she was letting her whole family down when they saw the articles about her. Or the pictures. She knew they hated the pictures. It had only been a few months since the first time they had called her concerned about the pictures and they had called her numerous times since and she didn't want another concerned and angry phone call. It wasn't just that though every time she saw the pictures in a magazine she felt like she had let herself down. Like she was already losing herself even though she had only been in the limelight for a matter of months and she wasn't sure if she really wanted it anymore.

There was a gentle knock on the door and wiping her eyes Max pulled herself up off the floor and slowly opened the door. It was Carlene with a scared looking woman of no more than 22 year old behind her.

"Max" Carlene said gently getting her attention "this is JJ she is going to be finishing the photo shoot instead" Carlene said pushing the timid woman forwards.

"Hi?" JJ said timidly.

"Ok but if she tries the same things he did I'm out"

"Don't worry you won't even have to pose that much there are just one or two pictures I definitely need the rest won't be posed"

"Phew! what about clothes?"

"Mostly your choice"

"Make-up"

"Not much"

"Deal"

"Thank-you!" JJ exclaimed happily "can you choose you first outfit then you only need four different ones at the most. The stylist and make-up artists will help but you can have final say?"

"Yeah ok." Max agreed.

"Alright just come into the main studio when you are done. I have to talk to Nick" JJ excused herself.

"Thanks" Max said to Carlene once JJ had left.

"Don't thank me Nick called her"

"Oh" Max said shocked as Carlene went to leave.

"Get dressed Max we can't hold up the shoot too much" Carlene told her leaving the room.

More confused about Nick than ever Max sighed and walked over to the many rails of clothing in front of her. She started with jeans. Browsing through the many pairs of jeans, she quickly eliminated all of the multi coloured ones so that the only colours left were black, blue, grey and white. She didn't like multi-coloured jeans on her she always thought they stood out too much and even though she had to perform onstage regularly she still hated standing out. Even if she did occasionally put brightly coloured streaks in her hair. Max chose a pair of black jeans that had a few presumably fashionable rips in and silvery stud type things around the hip. They were even nicer than the ones she was wearing earlier.

Max looked around for a moment before deciding to choose a shirt next and her eyes immediately settled on one. It was a burgundy coloured vest and the design on the front was a faded picture of what looked like wings. Looking to the jackets Max easily found a cropped and studded black leather jacket and for shoes she could just wear her black converse.

Max dressed quickly and as soon as the stylist had passed her outfit (once she had added a studded belt) she sat down. The make-up artist from earlier started asking her about what she had in mind.

"Make it natural and not tons of foundation. I hate that stuff!" Max said in response

"Eyeliner?" the lady enquired

"Yeah"

"Ok" the make-up artist said getting to work. When she was finished Max had perfectly applied eye liner around her chocolate eyes and light smoky eye effect eye shadow. Her lips just had lip gloss on and her skin had barely any foundation on it at all. It was better than Max could have imagined and much more her than before and she was extremely glad of that.

Once Max re-entered the studio JJ smiled warmly at her and gestured for her to come over. "Good you're ready" JJ said relived "I was hoping we could start with a couple of posed pictures" JJ said nervously she obviously wasn't used to being in complete control.

"Yeah that's fine" Max agreed just wanting to get out of there. She hated having her photo taken no matter who was taking it.

JJ just got Max to stand on her own for the first one with her hands on her hips smiling a little at the camera. Then she got Max to sit down with her head on her knees and for the last posed photo she had Nick standing up just behind Max and Max standing to the side but in front of him. Then JJ let Nick and Max just mess around whilst she took pictures of them. She got them to change every so often so that there was more variety in the shots. Max liked this kind of photo shoot a lot better than having a photographer make her assume a certain pose in ridiculous clothes it felt more natural and was much more fun.

The photo shoot finally finished an hour later and Max, Nick and Carlene had left after being assured by JJ that she would send them the pictures as soon as possible. They got back to the tour bus in no time and upon arrival Max was greeted by a fuming Nudge.

* * *

**I apologise for the awfulness of this chapter but the next chapter should be more interesting and up soon :) so please review **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Hi guys I'm really really sorry about the awfulness of the last chapter and leaving you on a cliff hanger like really sorry because I hate cliffys too. This chapter is kind of fillery and short and cliche but I wanted to put it up as soon as I could so yeah… :)**

Chapter 9

"Max!" Nudge yelled grabbing her arm and dragging her onto the tour bus as Nick watched snickering and Max mouthed for him to help her. "Max how could you?!" Nudge yelled.

"How could I what?" Max asked confused

"Go to your photo shoot without letting me come with you! Let alone dress you!" Nudge yelled as if it were the end of the world. The seriousness on her face almost made Max burst out in laughter.

"Oh" was all Max could say without laughing "I thought it was something serious" Max finally said.

"This_ is_ serious" Nudge whined.

"No Nudge it's really not" Max said.

"But _Max_ you promised" Nudge complained

"When was this?" Max asked not remembering ever promising Nudge anything of the sort.

"New year's eve you promised me that I could go to your next photo shoot because you didn't let me dress you"

"Because you wanted me to wear a skirt that looked more like a belt" Max interrupted.

"Your legs would have looked amazing in it" Nudge defended.

"So? I really don't care if it would have accentuated my curves or shown off my legs, I don't care about that stuff. I wear what I like"

"But_ Max_" Nudge whined "you promised"

"Nudge" Max started but hesitated seeing Nudges bambi eyes. "Don't do that you know I can't resist the bambi eyes" Max said but Nudge continued her brown eyes wide and innocent pleading with Max.

"Urgh fine you can… Um…You can dress me tonight and come along next time?" Max suggested

"Yay!" Nudge exclaimed giving Max a hug before skipping away happily. "I will be back in about 10 minutes" she yelled from the bedroom.

Max shook her head at Nudges retreating figure before shrugging and walking into the living room or the den as the flock called it where Gazzy and Iggy were sat watching something on television. It was some animated super hero programme Max had never watched.

They looked up in unison as they said "Hey Max" together before turning back to the television screen watching it intently. Max watched it with them for a few minutes until Nick joined them watching it murmuring something about not having watched the TV show in ages.

Max kept watching it trying to ignore Nick's presence and concentrate on the TV show but she couldn't help but wonder why he would go to the trouble to get a different photographer just so she would feel more comfortable. She didn't know why all of a sudden he seemed to care about her when he hadn't for years. But then he didn't know that she was the Max he knew when he was a kid and as far as Max was concerned he didn't need to know anytime soon. Or at least Max thought he didn't already know.

Nick couldn't help but feel like Max was avoiding him because she didn't want him to hurt her again like he did four years earlier but he couldn't help but try to be near her. It was like he was addicted to her presence. Her just being near him made his day so much better and when she smiled he couldn't help but smile with her and he virtually never smiled unless his manager made him for the cameras. That was why he was trying so hard to think of ways to make it up for her, to figure out a good way to tell her he remembered her and apologise to her for the last four years but so far it wasn't going so well. He couldn't think of a way he could make it up to her properly but he knew it would take time for him to get her forgiveness so why not start now?

After a few more minutes Nudge skipped into the room beaming widely "Max!" she exclaimed "Time to get you dressed I won't have time later!"

Max groaned but stood up knowing that this was a battle she couldn't win as Nudge squealed excitedly grabbing Max's arm with in her perfectly manicured hands and dragging her out of the room as the boys snickered. With the exception of Nick of course he seemed like he was in deep thought and hadn't even noticed the exchange.

Once Nudge got Max to the conference room upstairs Max felt small hands pushing her down onto a chair and she didn't fight knowing full well the less she struggled the quicker this would be over and done with.

Nudge quickly went to work first thrusting an armful of clothes at Max as she ushered her into the bathroom to put them on. Once in the bathroom Max examined the clothes. Not as bad as it could have been she noted putting them on quickly before slipping back ti the conference room where Nudge and Angel were waiting.

"You look amazing Max!" Nudge exclaimed happily "See I told you it would work Angel"

"I never said it wouldn't I was just doubtful" Angel defended

"Doubtful about what?" Max asked suspicious

"We weren't sure if that combination would work or not but don't worry it looks uh-mazing!" Nudge explained cheerily.

"Ok?" Max said unsure sitting back down in the chair where Angel was waiting.

"Now are you going to make this easy for us or are you going to go the hard way" Angel asked her wielding what looked like eyeliner in her hand.

"Whichever is faster?" Max answered wanting it to be as fast as possible.

"Yay!" Nudge exclaimed excitedly. "Angel you start with her hands I'll do her hair" Nudge said with straighteners in one hand and what looked like spray in hair dye in the other. Max winced but didn't fight knowing that the less she struggled the quicker this would all be over.

Nudge chatted away with Angel as she straightened Max's hair and Angel painted Max's nails a deep burgundy. They finished about forty-five minutes later having carefully applied Max's make up and adding about forty bracelets to Max's wrists.

As soon as Nudge and Angel finished they led Max to the floor length mirror whilst covering her eyes gently so they wouldn't smudge her make up.

Looking in the mirror Max almost didn't recognise herself (cliché or what) because the girl in the mirror was beautiful, stunning even with dead straight hair that looked almost golden cut in neat layers that reached just past the girl in the mirrors delicate shoulders. She wore a loose green jumper with a skull in the centre of the jumper and a large stack of black beaded bracelets on each wrist. She also wore black skinny jeans and green converse. Make-up wise it was fairly minimalistic with just a line of black eyeliner, mascara and a swipe of clear lip gloss which Max was extremely glad of. In all it was the king of outfit Max could wear with a little more effort put in to make it look nicer.

"I love it" was all Max could say before Nudge started squealing and bouncing around excitedly rambling about her next make over.

**Please review and tell me what you think I practically live off reviews! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Author's Note

**Hey so I am really really sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been really busy and will be until next Thursday because I have loads of end of years exams coming up. I had two speaking assessment today for French and German and have over 9 exams coming up all of which I have to revise for. I have also been going through some personal problems recently and so have a few of my friends so I haven't had time to type the chapter up. I won't have a chapter up until a few days after next Thursday at least but I will update as soon as I can. I'm really sorry but I honestly have no time to type the chapter up and won't until after my exams. I'm really sorry but I will be back as soon as I can. ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N I am sooo so sorry this took so long to get up. I just haven't had the chance to type this up plus I kept getting stuck on what to write which didnt help but its up now! Thank you guys all so much for being patient and understanding and bugging me to update otherwise this probably would have taken much longer so thank you so much! Also please can I have some song suggestions for Nick/Fang? I'm a bit stuck for ideas at the moment? Enjoy the chapter I will update as soon as I can but I need song ideas!**

**Chapter 10**

The next few hours passed quickly for Max because she was so busy with sound check and an interview to go with the photos. The start of the show came quickly but Max hadn't seen Nick for hours. She didn't know why that fact bothered her. It probably shouldn't have bothered her but it did. It bothered her a lot. She didn't know why but she was nervous about seeing him as well. It was like she wanted him to like her outfit even though she had never cared about what people thought of her clothes before. It was probably just the nerves right? Why else would she care about what Nick thought about her clothes?

Nick was due onstage straight after her so she probably wouldn't see him until the Flock were on at the earliest and she wasn't sure why but she didn't seem to like that thought. It was like she wanted to be near him and didn't want to be away from him but she couldn't trust herself with him. Not yet anyway.

Sighing Max pulled herself up off of the floor and walked to the side of the stage where an assistant clipped a microphone to her shirt and Nudge started chatting animatedly to Max as she waited to go on. Max smiled and nodded at the appropriate times not really listening to what Nudge was saying instead she was almost zoning out watching the organised chaos that was backstage before a show. She could see countless assistant type people rushing around with various item and messages but over all of the noise backstage she could easily hear the hum of the excited crowd waiting for the show to start. She could easily remember being in their shoes, feeling that same excitement they were as she had waited to see her favourite bands. It was a totally different feeling to being onstage with thousands of eager fans watching you but being part of the crowd was an amazing feeling itself.

Out of the corner of her eye Max couldn't help but spot Nick walking past just as Nudge was in the middle of assuring Max that the next time she gave her a makeover she would get her to wear some dress she was ordering off of the internet. Since she obviously couldn't get away from Nudge without hurting her feelings Max decided to settle for watching him as Nudge continued to talk.

Much to Max's annoyance she found herself admiring the way his dark hair fell into his obsidian eyes. The way his tan skin looked impossibly smooth and flawless. The way his thin shirt just gave a hint of the muscle underneath. The way his…

"Max!" Nudge called waving her hand in front of Max's face.

"Wha-yeah?" Max asked coming out of her daydream her face going red as she realised who she had been daydreaming about.

"You were daydreaming again! You're on in like 30 seconds!" Nudge exclaimed slightly annoyed as she realised that Max had probably not been listening to all of her make over ideas.

"Oh …Right" Max said as an assistant triple checked she was ready before an announcer unsurprisingly announced her name as she walked onstage a smile plastered on her face.

Nick sighed as he noticed a familiar red head coming towards him with make-up caked onto her freckled face and a skirt that he couldn't actually see under her t-shirt which was unfortunately for him one with his face plastered onto.

"Nickyy!" the red head called throwing her arms around him and putting her head on his chest.

"Lissa" Nick replied unenthusiastically almost imperceptibly flinching away from the red head. He pushed her away by her shoulders just enough so that she wasn't touching him and she wouldn't be too offended. Not that he really cared if she would be offended or not. She was just an annoying girl who was definitely not his type. He wasn't even dating her no matter how much she thought he was considering they had only met an hour ago and she was some crazy psycho fan of him who won a competition to win backstage passes to any concert of her choice and she had chosen his. Ignoring Lissa as much as he could Nick continued watching Max onstage. She had already sung a few of her songs and was talking to the audience.

"I have been able to relate to this next song for a while now and I forgot about it for a while but then the band that sung that it broke up and I went through their old music on my IPod and figured why not sing it now in remembrance? So this is _Famous Last Words_ by _My Chemical Romance!_" Max told the crowd before starting to play guitar with the touring drummer, guitarist, and bassist who were on tour with then to accompany her and Nick.

_Now I know That I can't make you stay But where's your heart? But where's your heart? But where's your And I know There's nothing I can say To change that part To change that part To change! So many Bright lights that cast a shadow But can I speak? Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete? A life that's so demanding I get so weak A love that's so demanding I can't speak [Chorus] I am not afraid to keep on living I am not afraid to walk this world alone Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven Nothing you can say can stop me going home Can you see My eyes are shining bright? 'Cause I'm out here On the other side Of a jet black Hotel mirror And I'm so weak Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete? A love that's so demanding I get weak [Chorus: x2] These bright lights have always blinded me These bright lights have always blinded me I say I see you lying next to me With words I thought I'd never speak Awake and unafraid Asleep or dead [Repeat: x3] 'Cause I see you lying next to me With words I thought I'd never speak Awake and unafraid Asleep or dead [Chorus: x3]_

As Nick listened to Max singing he realised all over again just how much he had hurt Max. he had broken her heart and hadn't even cared and he couldn't understand how she could stand to be near him after how much he had hurt her. He wouldn't be able to forgive someone if they had done the same to him. Nick was still deep in thought when a stage assistant led him down to his position under the stage and made sure his microphone was in place before signalling to the other assistants. Nick took a deep breath and got ready to go onstage.

**Thanks again and please give me your song ideas and review if you feel like it!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N: ****Hi so again I'm sorry I didn't put this up sooner but I wanted to make it was long as I could and it is the longest I have done at about 2400 words and 10 pages on word but that because of all the songs in it. The songs are ****_Radioactive _****by ****_Imagine Dragons, Shut the Front door(too young for this) _****by ****_Forever the Sickest Kids_****, ****_Back Again _****by****_ 16 Frames _****and ****_Fall For You by Secondhand Seranade ._**** I hope you guys like this so yeah enjoy I guess and thank you for the song suggestions i went through alll of them and will probably use a few more in the future too so you can suggest more if you want to.**

**Chapter 11**

As the introduction to Nick's first song started playing the crowds screaming got even louder if that was even possible and the platform he was stood on started rising up.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust,  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust,  
I'm breathing in, the chemicals.  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus.  
This is it, the apocalypse, whoa.  
_Nick walked around the stage as he sung and he looked like he was putting everything into his performance as all good performers did._  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones.  
Enough to make my systems blow.  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
Whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive.  
Whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive.  
I raise my flags, don my clothes,  
It's a revolution I suppose. _Nick shrugged as he sang and glanced towards the side of the stage where Max was stood watching him._  
We'll paint it red, to fit right in, whoa.  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus.  
This is it, the apocalypse, whoa.  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones.  
Enough to make my systems blow.  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
Whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive.  
Whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive._

All systems go, sun hasn't died.  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside.

As Nick sung he crouched down and held his fans hands as he sang before walking back to the middle of the stage as he sung._  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones.  
Enough to make my systems blow.  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
Whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive.  
Whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive._

As he finished Nick put his head down and the crowd started screaming again. He smiled a little as he caught his breath before speaking.

"So I know you guys are here to have a good time!" the crowd screamed again "so here is a new song for you guys its out next week but you guys get to hear it first! So here it is Shut the Front Door (too young for this)!"

_And she said, said, said  
when ya gonna call me back?  
when ya gonna come back home?  
And I said, said, said, said  
When I f-f-f-f-feel like it  
I'm much too young for this  
I'm too young for this  
I've got a million things going through my head  
and not enough time to think  
I'm too young for this  
I've got a girl that wants to tie me down  
she's been begging for a diamond ring  
I'm too young for this  
My boss got me swearing a lot  
And I'm picking up the weekend shift  
I'm too young for this  
Oh my god I wanna tell them off  
I wanna 'nade them all and blow them away_

I'm playing, I'm playing, just kidding, I'm not  
I'm playing, I'm playing, just kidding, let's blow them away!

We don't have to  
listen to you  
We're living it up and doing just fine,  
you live your life and I'll live mine.  
We don't have to  
listen to you

My girl gained another pound what a catastrophe  
she's just a demon in skin tight jeans  
I'm too young for this  
Got caught in the parking lot  
mcloving in the back seat  
I'm too young for this  
Got a bill in the mail today  
that I don't have money to pay  
I'm too young for this  
Getting sick of all of this  
responsibility  
I'm too young for this

I'm playing, I'm playing, just kidding, I'm not  
I'm playing, I'm playing, just kidding, let's blow them away!

_We don't have to  
listen to you  
We're living it up and doing just fine,  
you live your life and I'll live mine.  
We don't have to  
listen to you_

We don't have to  
listen to you  
We're living it up and doing just fine,  
you live your life and I'll live mine.  
We don't have to  
listen to you

I'm playing, I'm playing, just kidding, let's blow them away!

We don't have to (I'm too young for this)  
listen to you (I'm too young for this)  
We're living it up and doing just fine,  
you live your life and I'll live mine.  
We don't have to  
listen to you

I'm too young for this  
I'm too young for this

Nick played a few more upbeat songs before talking to the audience again.

"These next songs are for someone very special to me who I hurt a long time ago and want to start making it up to them. They are here tonight and I can only hope they listen to this" Nick said before he started playing his next song on an electric acoustic guitar a stage hand had handed him as he was speaking.

Max frowned as she listened to what Nick was saying. He couldn't mean her could he? There was no way he could have figured it out yet was there?

_When the fire's burned out of me  
and the tears start drowning me  
I'm with you  
right here from the start  
is where we'll fall apart  
what you do is still not good enough  
you're feeling sick because you've had too much  
I'm with you  
right here from the start  
is where we'll fall apart  
is where we'll fall apart  
_When the song ended Max had tears in her eyes she was fighting to keep in it was a beautiful song and it brought back memories of before Nick left. Before he forgot about her.

**_"Max! Max get up!" a 6 year old Fang (as everyone called him back then) yelled shaking an also six year old Max who in response snuggled even deeper into her soft duvet and pillows ignoring her best friend._**

**_"Maxie!" Fang whined again "you have to get up! You promised you would build a tree house with me today!" Max ignored him again and with a large grin spreading across his lips Fang tugged the duvet away from Max onto the floor where he landed with a thud._**

**_"Faaang!" Max yelled as the cold air of her room hit her previously toasty warm body. Knowing she wouldn't get to sleep again anytime soon Max reluctantly got up and pulled on a random pair of jeans a top, a jumper and shoes as soon as Fang left the room to let her get dressed._**

**_Less than 10 minutes later Fang was running towards the woods at the back of Max's garden with Max hot on his heels._**_  
we'll get it back again  
set on the track again  
soon enough we'll know  
see what you left behind  
take it as good advice  
that you and I can't hold  
so what you feel is not workin out  
and what you say is not coming out  
I'm with you  
right here from the start,  
is where we'll fall apart  
is where we'll fall apart  
__**"Let's play mummies and daddies and babies" Ella Max's younger sister suggested to a 5 year old and Fang "Maxie can be mummy Fang can be Daddy and I will be baby!"**_

**_"Fine" Max sighed as Fang nodded in agreement._**

**_"Yay! But you have to get mawwied first!" Ella exclaimed beaming widely._**_  
we'll get it back again  
set on the track again  
soon enough we'll know  
see what you left behind  
take it as good advice  
that you and I can't hold  
well now anyway  
it really doesn't matter anymore  
well now anyway  
it really doesn't matter anymore_

I'm with you  
right here from the start  
is where we'll fall apart  
is where we'll fall apart.

_**"What should we do now?" a 12 year old Max asked Fang as they sat in his back garden. It was dark out and they could see the stars shining above them.**_

**_"Just watch the stars Max you'll see soon enough" Fang said quietly not tearing his eyes away from the stars. Max sighed but continued watching the stars and a few minutes later she spotted something._**

**_"Is that-?" she asked_**

**_"Yeah it's a shooting star" Fang replied quietly watching the star make its way across the sky with Max by his side._**_  
we'll get it back again  
set on the track again  
soon enough we'll know  
see what you left behind  
take it as good advice  
that you and I, you and I…_

and we'll get it back again  
set on the track again  
and soon enough we'll know  
we'll take all the books you read  
use them as evidence  
that you and I can't hold

**_It was five-fifteen exactly the time Fang had told max he would be back by, so silently squealing to herself Max dialled the familiar number of his home phone into her own unable to wait any longer. It rang once, twice, three times before the familiar voice of her best friend crackled through the phone._**

**_"Hello?"_**

**_"So how'd it go?" Max asked as calmly as she possibly could considering her almost overwhelming excitement and eagerness._**

**_"Ehhh it went ok" Fang said sounding nonplussed whilst smirking to himself._**

**_"Oh Fang I'm so sorry! I thought well, I guess I assumed you'd get it, I mean you're awesome everyone knows that, I mean who wouldn't think that? Like come on you are like epic, the most bestest singer ever! You're like better than, than Justin Beaver! Urgh! No! That's not exactly hard is it? Um better than that British dude, you know the ginger one, or that blonde kid that TV on that TV show or ummmmm… yeah that's all I-"Max rambled immediately thinking the worst._**

**_"Max what are you on about?" Fang asked obviously lost._**

**_"I well, I was" Max started._**

**_"You thought I didn't get it" Fang said smugly._**

**_"Well no I just assumed… wait a moment? You got it?" Max stuttered realising he had actually got it. The record deal every budding musician dreams of was his. The one Fang had been dreaming of for as long as she could remember._**

**_"I got it" Fang confirmed grinning to himself_**

**_"Ahhhhh! That's amazing! You're gonna be like famous or something and get and number one debut single and win an award and follow your dreams and be amazing" Max squealed super excited for Fang._**

**_"And it will all be dedicated to you my best friend" Fang told Max honestly._**

**_"Really?"_**

**_"Really"_**

**_"Aaaaahhhhh! OMG that's awesome! That would be soooo cool!"_**

**_"You deserve it you helped me get this far"_**

**_"Awwww thanks"_**

That was the last good memory Max had of Fang and it was still tainted with the memory of what he had told her moments later._  
yeah  
won't you say what you want me to say  
and then be what you want me to be, love_

Max could feel tears trickling down her face as the song ended. It was a truly beautiful song and deep inside Max found herself wishing that maybe just maybe that song could be about her. Max didn't have much time to think about the song because Nick was just getting ready to start the next one.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

Max found herself getting jealous of Nicks mystery girl because here he was dedicating to lovely songs to her as thousands of fans watched and as much as she wished it were about her she couldn't see him doing all of this for her after forgetting about her for years.

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you's impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

_Ohh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you's impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you's impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you's impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

As soon as Nick finished the song the crowd once again started screaming but calmed down a bit when they saw that Nick obviously wanted to say something.

"Thank-you guys so much for coming it has been a blast. The Flock is up next" the crowd screamed again "but I have one last thing to say to someone very special to me. Now a few years ago when I was 13 I got my first record deal and got signed but it meant leaving behind someone very special to me behind." Max couldn't believe it. He was talking about her! There was no one else he could be talking about now.  
"And I was a total jerk and lost contact and now she probably hates me but that ok because I hate me too for that" The crowd awed and Nick glanced towards Max and she shook her head. She didn't hate him. She could never hate him. " And I guess I just wanted her to know how sorry I am and how much in missed her so Max that was for you" Fang finished still watching Max carefully.

**Please review or something if you feel like it( reviews make good birthday presents and mine is very soon *hint* *hint*)and yes one of the flashbacks is part of chapter 1**


	13. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I got writers block and keep getting distracted and I never go around to trying to write for this. I only have very very little of the next chapter and I have no clue where I am going with this so I have decided to take a break but please bare in mind I may never come back to this so if anyone wants to adopt this story or use the idea just message me. Again I'm really sorry you are such awesome reviewers and followers and yeah I'm really really sorry :( xxxxx I literally have one line and I have no clue where to go with it so I'm really sorry xxxxx


End file.
